Charles Greenwood-Paris
Born in Loburn, with his twin sister Ivy Paris. His parents are Cyril Paris and Helen Paris. Hasn't joined the Watch, but his sister and his wife are both Watchers. He is married to Mags Greenwood-Paris and has two adopted sons, Yarra and Ed. Personality More social than Ivy, but also a bit more anxious about things. He has a larger heart, and often lets things get to him in ways he wishes they didn't. He doesn't have much of a temper, but when he's angry it tends to simmer and linger. Appearance A little taller than Ivy, with darker blonde hair and paler skin from being inside most of his working life. He has a small beard that he styles meticulously. He has a similar stocky build to Ivy, although not as muscly. History Early Life He was given the name Gwendolyne Paris, but realised before he was ten that the name and the gender people thought wasn't quite right. He began transitioning early and took the name Charles instead. He got into a lot less trouble at school than Ivy, being more studious orderly. Despite this, he never really had much of an idea of what he wanted to do when he left school. Adult Life Jan 1602 He started at the Lifeworker Institute late because he was finishing with one set of potions and moving on to another, which he sort of used as an excuse because he anxious about leaving home. He went to Fionport and started lessons. He did fine. Not amazingly, but he didn't do badly. He was competent and could easily have gone on to be a decent doctor. Oct 1602 He and his parents went to Monacoil in House Marvin to go see Ivy. It was a far cry from Fionport, with it's ornate white buildings leftover from Waldren. Monacoil was crazy in comparison, and yet so full of history. They came home and he went back to Fionport with his mother insisting that her cough was just a cold. Over the next few months it became clear that this wasn't just a cold, and he begin scouring the libraries of the Lifeworker's Institute and the Scholar's College for anything that would help. He would stay up until late looking, but he found nothing. Feb 1603 He went to visit Ivy in Noefrach, bringing excuses from their parents. He was supposed to tell Ivy about their mother's declining health, but, he didn't. He found himself entranced by Noefrach and House Jameson. He always liked to draw, and maybe, maybe he could pursue that. While visiting Ivy he found and Artisan who's style he liked, and in a rare moment of spontaneity he asked if the Artisan was looking for an apprentice. He was quickly Artisan Percival's apprentice. He felt guilty about abandoning his studies like that, and he managed to twist it that he was abandoning all attempts to help his mother. He convinced himself that his father is an excellent doctor, and so was his grandfather, so she was in good hands. July 1603 Ivy leaves for House Jackie, and Charles remained in Noefrach. He gave her a painted bangle as a Name Day present, and she gave him a write up of a story they tried to work on when they were children. The Overnight Defence (Dec 1603) He was working, and the whole thing missed him by until he and Percival poked their heads out of their work and heard the news. August 1604 He received a letter that his mother had deteriorated and rushed to Iolla Cliffs to see her. He took the long way around, which is how he got there later than Ivy. He noticed that she seemed to be avoiding him, but was distracted by the guilt he felt. If he had stayed in Fionport maybe he would have found something. Too late, too late. His mother died at the end of August. Sept 1604 Two days after the funeral, Ivy disappeared into the night without a word. No warning, no note, just, disappeared. It made him so angry, that when they needed her, when they needed to be all together she just left them! He didn't go back to Noefrach, or House Jameson. He stayed in Loburn for a while for his dad, but Cyril more or less shoved him out to live his life. He ended up back in Fionport, but couldn't bring himself to go back to the Lifeworker's Institute, so he put his art skills to use and took up a post at the Scholar's College. That was when he first saw Mags and her familiar, Rena. Oct 1604 He notices Mags running around with her research, going a little crazy. He'd been practising sign language after realising she was deaf, and offered to help. The two hit it off and start to work together more, with him illustrating her reports. May 1605 He finally hears word about Ivy, who could have been dead for all he knew! He ends up ranting about it to Mags, who tells him to go and see if he was upset about it. So he does. He and Ivy end up getting into a fight, with him angry about her leaving, and her angry about him not telling her about their mother. It ended with Charles storming off with a broken hand. Mrs Mason has to listen to him rant as she patched him up, and gave some pointers about how different people deal with grief. Later he tries to talk to Ivy again, to properly patch it out, when a raid hits. Charles is incredibly far out of his depth with the raid, and Ivy ends up saving him. It makes something click in his head, that she had found something here, and while they had both messed up, life goes on. Once he was fit to ride, he went back to Fionport, and threw himself into his work and life with vigour! Aug 1606 He finally asks Mags to court him. He, Mags and Rena go to see Ivy while she's in the Guard, and he doesn't really notice that something's not right. Nov 1608 He's surprised to see Ivy turn up at his doorstep one morning, but lets her in. He makes tea and Ivy explains everything she's been feeling with the Guard, and he's horrified. Worse, he half recognises the symptoms as well with things he'd felt, but not quite like that! He asked why she didn't tell him, and the answer is that he seemed so happy with Mags that she didn't want to bring him down. Meanwhile, he's horrified that he didn't notice in the first place. He gives her some immediate advice, and she leaves to go meet their father. He just sits down and tries to process the last hour. He ends up buried in work as usual, but still worries about Ivy. Jan 1609 He's not too surprised when he hears that Ivy has joined the Watch, and soon after, Mags started expressing interest in joining. July 1610 He proposes to Mags Sept 1610 He invites Ivy to his wedding, with him and Mags looking at houses in Begdor, and pretty set on getting married there. Feb 1611 He went to Fort Stiofán to pick up Mags and comes across her in the middle of a Sign lesson with Ed. He thinks the boy's cute, but doesn't think too much about it, other than falling a little more in love with his fiance. Nov 1611 Mags and Charles marry. After they're married Mags takes more and more of an interest in Ed, and then Yarra arrives in Fort Stiofán. Charles also starts to take interest in the two boys. Aug 1613 Charles and Mags adopt Yarra and Ed. March 1614 He travels with his family to Imforis to see his in-laws, because Rena, Mags's familiar, is not doing well health wise. She and the fox disappear into the Western Forest once they arrive, and after a while, Charles goes after them. He finds Mags crying over Rena, who had passed on, and he just holds her. Rena was almost a part of Mags, and with him gone, she was distraught. It broke his heart to see her like this. April 1614 Mags isn't doing well with Rena gone. The fox acted as her ears for over twenty years, and she was struggling and feeling vulnerable without him. Charles did some digging and found a group in Iolla Cliffs that was working with the theory that familiars can assist humans that couldn't see or hear. Dogs could be familiars, and failing that, trained, so why not train dogs to help the same way? He presents the idea to Mags, and they go to check it out. June 1614 Ivy arrives in Begdor unexpectedly and starts acting strange. It takes Charles a little while, but he eventually learns that Ivy plans to go to the Fae Realm on a half brained quest to save a friend and someone who might be their mother. Charles is angry, because Ivy told their father first, and didn't intend to tell him. It just came out with him overhearing. He doesn't full calm down even when she leaves, but he isn't surprised. July 1614 Mags comes back from Iolla Cliffs with a puppy named Blue TBC Category:Characters